The present invention generally relates to clothing. The present invention particularly relates to a clothing arrangement for preventing the bunching of material of the clothing in the crotch area of a person, and an associated method of making a pair of pants.
Britches (sometimes referred to as "shorts") include pant legs that have a relatively short length. In particular, typically, each pant leg has a length such that a lower edge of each pant leg is spaced vertically above the knee of the person wearing the britches. The above described configuration allows the legs of the person wearing the britches to be directly exposed to the air.
Under certain circumstances, it is very desirable to have one's legs directly exposed to the air. For example, on very hot days a person would typically want their legs to be directly exposed to the air in order to help keep them cool. In addition, when a person participates in certain activities it is desirable to wear britches. For example, if a person is going to participate in an athletic activity or go for a walk, it would be desirable to wear britches since the pant leg length of the britches provides greater freedom of movement for the person wearing the britches as compared to full length trousers.
However, britches (and some full length trousers) suffer from the disadvantage that the material of the pant legs thereof tend to "bunch up" in the crotch area of the wearer. This "bunching up" in the crotch area of the wearer causes physical discomfort for the person wearing the britches (or trousers). Moreover, the "bunching up" of material makes the physical appearance of the britches, and thus the person wearing the britches, less attractive. Furthermore, the aforementioned "bunching up" results in the material of the britches becoming quite wrinkled and thus makes the britches more difficult to care for.
Therefore it is desirable to have a clothing arrangement which overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above.